A Christmas To Remember
by Funkywatermelon
Summary: It's the Chipettes' first christmas with the boys and someone's getting a VERY special gift! Who's giving it? Who's getting it? Surprises abound on this wonderful holiday! Based on the Squeakquel!


Ok, I might be a little insane here but, I think this is a good idea. Here is a story about Christmas; I know it's off season but, whatever! Hopefully you all will enjoy it!

* * *

"All right guys, it's already nine thirty, let's try to be in bed by ten." David Seville said as he opened the door to his house. It was Christmas Eve and it didn't take one too long to see that his children, six young chipmunks, three thirteen year old boys and three twelve year old girls were very excited, especially considering the fact that this was a special Christmas. The young girls mentioned earlier had recently been put into Dave's care, after a long trial with Ian Hawke, Dave was happy to see that these three young ladies were enjoying themselves and getting quickly acquainted with their new home even though the trial had ended the day before. This was going to be the girls' second night in the Seville household and from the huge smiles on their faces, and the boys' faces for that matter, Dave knew this was completely worth it. The kids ran into the house excitedly, with their church clothing on, Simon and Jeanette ran to the bookcase to continue reading a book that they had been reading earlier in the day, Alvin and Brittany ran directly to the television and turned it on to a Christmas movie, apparently Ian had not let the girls do too much preparation, in fact, the Chipettes as they liked to call themselves had pretty much missed out on a good portion of the festivities, and Alvin was intent on catching Brittany up with the festivities so that she did not feel left out of the fun of the holiday.

"Come on Ellie!" Theodore yelled excitedly as he and his new friend raced each other to the kitchen, "Let's get Santa's cookies all set up!"

Dave smiled, if any of his boys got along well with their new female companions it was the youngest, Theodore who had been able to connect with his the fastest and it seemed they were already best friends who had known each other their entire lives. He knew that his boys all had crushes on their individual counterpart, but he guessed that Theodore might just be able to beat his brothers to the chase with his girl, since he already seemed quite comfortable with her. Dave heard a laugh, and beamed at the person who was standing next to him. The woman who he had been in love with since he had met her in their freshman year of high school had finally given him a second chance and he was trying his best to keep her this time, and he smiled even more at the fact that if things worked as planned tomorrow morning, there would be no way that she would be leaving any time soon.

"They sure have fun together, huh?" Claire asked him smiling.

"Yeah." Dave replied, smiling at how excited his children seemed.

"Dave!" he heard Theodore call, he looked down and saw the young green clad boy standing at his feet with Eleanor, the two of them proudly holding up their plate of poorly frosted cookies that were for Santa (Theodore and Eleanor still firmly believed in the man, while the other four had learned the truth a few years before, they still played along for their sibling's benefit however).

"Very nice Theodore!" Dave said smiling as he took the plate from the two chipmunks and put it up on the fireplace mantle.

"Good!" Eleanor said smiling "C'MON GUYS!!! IT'S TIME TO GO TO BED NOW!" she yelled excitedly, as she pulled Theodore along with her towards the bedroom where all the kids' clothes were kept, since the girls had not spent too long in this new home, the girls still slept in the living room, but for tonight Dave had set up extra blankets and pillows on the floor of the boys' bedroom so that the kids would not see any of their presents prematurely. (It had taken Dave all day the day before and all day today to make sure that he had enough presents for the girls as well as the boys). Brittany and Jeanette quickly followed Eleanor and Theodore to the bedroom, each dragging their respective counterpart behind them. And with a quick 'night Dave!' the kids were all in their room, put up for the night. Immediately Dave and Claire set to their plan, getting the presents and everything for the kids set out so that it would be sitting there in the morning. Claire headed over to her place and brought over some of the biggest presents from her house. Within half an hour, the two had set out a good portion of the gifts, including several new instruments for the boys and girls and a lot of clothing for the girls as well. Finally it got to around midnight and Dave and Claire were currently setting up a Barbie's Dreamhouse that Claire had picked out, thinking that the girls would enjoy having a 'playhouse' that was just their size. Dave smiled at her; she had volunteered to have half custody of the girls, which probably saved them during the trial. The jury was unsure about Dave being in full custody of all six of the kids but when Claire volunteered to have half custody of the girls, they approved. She had truly helped save the Chipettes just as she had helped him to save his boys a few years before. He gave her a smile and sat down next to her on the floor.

"Hey there." She said smiling and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She put the last few stickers on the house and then leaned back, admiring her work, since Dave was still confined to two casts and a neck brace due to his accident in Paris back in November, she had insisted on putting the thing together herself.

"Hey." Dave said smiling "Umm, thanks for helping, you know… I appreciate it."

"Well, it's the least I can do." Claire replied smiling "Especially for our girls, I mean, they're both of ours and, I intend to be a good caregiver for them, even if they're going to be living here, I still want them to think of me as someone who is there for them." Dave grinned.

"They already love you." He told his girlfriend confidently, "You have nothing to worry about. Trust me on that."

"Thanks." Claire told him as she stood up, helping Dave get up in the process and got her coat on, ready to head off back to her house. Dave grinned at her as she led him to the doorway. "Well, I should head on home; I'll be back first thing in the morning, ok?"

"Ok." Dave said, holding both of her hands in his. Claire smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck; she then leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss which he was happy to respond to. After about three seconds, Claire pulled away.

"Merry Christmas." She said softly.

"Merry Christmas." Dave replied. Claire then left and headed off to her house across the street. As soon as Claire was gone, Dave went over to the Christmas tree that was sitting in the living room. He quickly found what he was looking for and took it off the tree, after a few moments he was sitting on the couch, holding a small wrapped box, thinking about the small diamond ring that was inside and what it meant for him and his family. Hopefully tomorrow, when he presented her with this ring, Claire would agree and everything would be fine, but he was still unsure of himself. He got up, put the box back and went to the boys' bedrooms to see if the kids were asleep, he opened the door to find that not one of the chipmunks or chipettes were asleep instead they were giggling at the shadow puppet show that Simon was currently giving.

"And now, let us watch as the Ian Hawke gets eaten by the dog." Simon narrated as he changed his hands from the image of a flying bird to the image of a bulldog. This made Alvin, Theodore and the girls all burst into laughter, Dave couldn't help but laugh as well, and when the kids all looked up to see he were there, Alvin immediately lay his head down on his pillow and made snoring noises, Simon turned off the flashlight and lay down, Theodore just sat there looking guilty, Eleanor hid under the blanket she was sitting on and giggled, Jeanette lay down quickly, and Brittany put her head down on the pillow she was using and then immediately sat back up.

"Dave!" She said, acting innocent "How are we supposed to sleep if you're standing there?!?!" this only got the rest of the kids giggling even more. Dave just shook his head and turned off the lights, closing the door behind him and heading down to his own bedroom, hearing a "I think we should get to sleep guys." From Simon and a collective "Awwww!" from the other kids. After finally reaching his room, he relaxed for a while, and waited until around 1:00 a.m. when he quietly picked up a small stuffed animal that had a jingle bell in it and carefully walked right outside of the kids' room which still had it's door closed, once there he gently shook the toy, causing the bell to make the noise. After hearing a satisfying response of gasps and "Santa!" from the kids, he then quietly took a bite from the cookie that Theodore had left out and drank the milk he had left out then finally went to bed.

Dave was woken up the next morning by who else, but Alvin who upon waking up himself decided that everyone else needed to be awake and yelled "IT'S CHRISTMAS!" at the top of his lungs. Dave sighed, sent a text to Claire to tell her to get the kids' first surprise of the day ready and head on over, and got dressed. He then grabbed his crutches that he still had to use and worked his way over to the kids' room. When he opened the door he was glad to see that the girls at least were being patient and standing in the middle of the floor, in their pajamas, talking excitedly about the day, his boys on the other hand had jumped up onto him and began begging to see their gifts.

"Be patient guys." He told them "Claire told me that she has a special surprise for you kids and she wants you guys to stay in here to get it, ok?"

"Why?" Eleanor asked curiously.

"To be honest, I'm not exactly sure." Dave replied "All I know is that she wants you guys to stay in here until she gets over here, ok?"

"Aww, c'mon Dave! I'm impatient!" Alvin complained. Dave rolled his eyes, then looked at the young boy sitting on his shoulder.

"Alvin, please." He explained "Just play along ok? We need her to be in a good mood today for our plan to work."

"Are you really gonna do it!?!?" Simon asked excitedly.

"Yes, Simon. I intend to ask her once we open all the other presents, ok? But I really need your guys' help in making her feel like family, can you do that?" Dave told them. The kids all agreed as Dave heard the door open, Claire had a key to the house so she was able to visit any time she wanted, he looked down the hallway and smiled when he saw her with the surprise in her arms, it was a small grey female tabby kitten. The boys had owned one about a year ago but, it had unfortunately passed away after only a few weeks of it joining their family, Claire had figured that since the boys had been such good sports about not asking for another pet that, she would reward them with another.

"Hey guys!" she said as she stood by the doorway, out of sight. "You ready for your surprise!?!?"

"Yeah!" The chipmunks and chipettes replied in unison, covering their eyes with their paws.

"Okay then." Claire said as she gently put the kitten down, "you can open your eyes now." The reaction from the children was very pleasing. Theodore began to cry and ran up to the kitten who was actually about as big as he was, and gave her a hug. Alvin cheered claiming that 'Chomper 4' was awesome, receiving a "No, its Cookie Chomper 4" from Simon, who had walked up to the cat and began petting it. Eleanor squealed saying that she already loved the kitty and joined Theodore in hugging it. Jeanette joined Simon in petting the little thing and Brittany walked up to it, cooing at how cute it was before tying one of her pink hair ribbons around its neck.

"There!" She proclaimed "You are officially Cookie Chomper 4!"

While the kids were admiring their new pet, Dave slipped into the kitchen to retrieve Claire's first gift of the day. A small Irish Setter puppy named Lily. Claire had always loved Irish Setters and Dave remembered many of time when she would stop by in a pet store just to admire the puppies that were in there. He had figured it was finally time for Claire to have one of her own, and this one seemed to be quite special with a small patch of darker fur around one of her eyes. He thought it would be the perfect gift. He quietly walked into the hallway and released the young pup from his grasp. As expected Lily instantly ran up to Claire and began jumping around her feet excitedly. Claire looked at Dave with a stunned look on her face.

"Merry Christmas." Dave said simply. Claire beamed and picked up the young puppy and hugged her, retrieving many licks from her new pet.

Before they were allowed to see the rest of their gifts, Claire told the kids that their kitten had come with all the supplies that she would need to survive, such as food, a litterbox, and plenty of toys. After he had heard several thank you's from his children, Dave told Claire that the same applied to her new pet, everything she would need to take care of her was already provided and was waiting in the kitchen. After these statements had been made, Dave smiled at the six chipmunks who had become antsy once again and told them to go ahead into the living room.

Once they reached the living room, the boys immediately ran to their respective piles of gifts while the girls simply stood in the entryway with looks of awe on their face at the piles of gifts that were for them. They were fine after a minute or so however and quickly joined the boys in looking at all their new items.

The girls loved their new 'playhouse', and examined the entire thing quickly. Ellie quickly took Jeanette up the small electronic elevator and brought her out to the balcony.

"Wow!" Jeanette giggled "I feel like Juliet, Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?"

"He's over there!" Brittany replied, gesturing towards Simon who was across the room, looking at his new chess set. This got both Simon and Jeanette blushing while the other kids all laughed. After about half an hour of examining these gifts and checking out their stockings the group moved onto the presents that were under the tree. Dave of course received his wallet back from Alvin, as it had become a tradition between the two of them. The girls received many clothes from Claire and all of the kids received new bunk beds, so that they would be able to share the room that the boys currently had. After a while it became quite evident that all the presents were opened save for one. Dave sighed, stood up, with his crutches and worked his way so that he was standing right in front of where Claire was sitting on the couch. Once the kids saw him do this they knew what was about to happen and the girls all sat excitedly, eager to see what was going to happen, Alvin bounced up and down impatiently, Theodore was so excited that he could hardly stand it and Simon crossed his fingers behind his back.

"Claire." Dave began "I really don't know what I would do without you. It's because of you that these kids are here, safe and sound. You helped me save the boys, and you helped me save the girls, and I can't thank you enough for that." With this Dave gave Alvin a wink, and the young boy quickly ran up into the tree to retrieve the box. "I'm still in awe that you gave me a second chance, even if I didn't deserve it, and I intend to make sure that I do not mess up this time." At this point Alvin returned with the box, and handed it to Dave who leaned his crutches against the couch and slowly worked his way so that he was, even though he was still in casts and all, on one knee. Claire, who now had a very good idea of what was happening, began to tear up. "I love you Claire," Dave continued "more than, I can probably explain and… I would be honored if you would be my wife." He then opened the box to reveal the glistening diamond ring inside.

"Come again?" Claire asked, with a shocked expression on her face.

"Will you marry me?" Dave asked with a shy smile on his face. Claire beamed and instantly wrapped her arms around Dave in a big hug.

"Yes!" She replied, causing the six kids to cheer, which got Lily all exited and she began to bark and run around. Claire laughed at her dog as she helped Dave stand back up. Dave proudly put the ring on his fiancé's finger and gave her a loving kiss that she happily responded to. They kissed for about five seconds before they had to part since the boys were all making gagging noises. Claire smiled at her new soon to be family and walked over to the phone to call her parents. They had been waiting for this phone call for ten years, and she didn't want them to wait any longer. Dave simply sat back down on the couch and watched as his children played with their new toys. Jackie was coming later on in the day with Toby and Julie so he was taking a breather before more people arrived. He smiled, this was already the best Christmas he had ever had and it was only 11:00 in the morning, there was still plenty of time left for even more wonderful things to happen.

* * *

Ok!!! Cute? Bad? Whaddya think??? PLEASE let me know by reviewing, I can't tell what people think of my stories otherwise! Oh, and if you could take a look at "Ian's Story", my story I am cowriting with I LUV THE CHIPMUNKS that would be wonderful! Thanks again for reading and umm… merry belated Christmas!


End file.
